


Multiple View Points

by showtunediva



Series: In pursuit of  character [7]
Category: Shrek (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character Development Fanfiction for 2016 Amherst PTA Play</p><p> </p><p>Character Pairings: Shrek & Fiona, Donkey and Dragon. </p><p>My original character does not have a name yet. Do feel free to suggest one. I own no Shrek characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> In Shrek I play a villager, a moon in the Travel Song Scene and a skein in the scene where Donkey & Shrek go to rescue

Multiple Viewpoints

A Shrek The Musical Character Development FanFiction

Chapter One Introduction

 

Another year another PTA play. This year we are doing Shrek The Musical and I am very excited! We have been in rehearsals for a month and things have been going so fantastic. I am playing a villager, a moon in the Travel Song Scene and a skeleton. This will be a mix of my chateer’s reactions to certain scenes and some poetry that depicts emotions that the characters that the characters are feeling during certain scenes and musical numbers.  
What I like the best about Shrek The Musical is the message behind the story about accepting other people’s differences no matter. I have a personal connection to this message because grew up having some disabilities and had to overcome a lot to get to where I am today..especially being bullied. I will also attempt to connect themes of the play to my own experiences assuming I can attempt to figure out a way how to.

Enjoy this!


	2. Banished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My character's reaction to the Story Of My Life scene

Banished!  
Villager’s Reaction to Story of My Life

 

Act One has just begun. In the opening number we met Young Shrek and Young Fiona. I wondered where in the rules it is is stated that they have to leave their homes at seven years old? That seems to be awful young and poor Fiona is locked in a tower for pretty much the rest of her life. I heard that an enchantres cast a horrible spell on her which is why King Harold and Queen Lillian had her locked. According to them no one must see what she turns into at sunset.  
That is one thing I wonder…  
The next thing I wonder is what have the Fairytale Creatures done so wrong in order to get banished to the swamp? I fail to understand Lord Farquaad’s frame of thinking. Each individual Fairytale Creature has something that makes them a unique individual. If you want me to be honest Lord Farquaad is a big bully though hips stature is small. He wants everything about his life, his kingdom and the people who live there to be perfect.. Or as one particular Disney character puts it practically perfect in every way. Why can’t he realize that all the Fairytale creatures are unique? He is simply horrid with the way he treats people and I can’t stand it at all!


	3. Donkey meets Shrek and they enter Duloc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combination reaction to Act 1 scenes 3&4

Donkey Meets Shrek and they enter Duloc  
Multiple Viewpoints Chapter 3

 

I do not know how Donkey managed to get away from Farquaad’s guards but he gave them the slip on the way to Shrek’s swamp. His freedom was short lived though because they caught up to him and cornered him. Shrek appeared about five minutes later and scared them away. Donkey seems to very grateful but it seems to me that Shrek would rather go on this journey alone. Everyone needs a friend though and I think that they will be good companions.  
They arrived in the kingdom at about 12:45 this afternoon. It was a bit awkward at first I have to admit. He is not the most attractive thing I have ever seen. Farquaad broke the tension right away by saying he’d gladly give him his swamp back if he came back with Princess Fiona. I snickered to myself. That’s not going to work out very well. No one has once come back alive from rescuing the Princess and she has been locked in that tower since she was seven years old. She is probably about 18 or 19 by this point.


	4. Day #23  A Dream Sequence for I Know It's Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My original character is removed from this particular scene. Instead this is a dream sequence that involves Young Fiona and Young Shrek and Gertrude and Horton from Seussical The Musical. Seussical was the PTA play two years ago and I noticed that both of these shows had similar themes about being bullied or treated unfairly because you are different.

Day #23  
A Shrek Fanfiction

Notes: This story is a dream sequence which involves Young Fiona & Young Shrek in which they both get transported to Nool and are befriended by Gertrude and Horton. I realized that Seussical and Shrek sort of have similar themes about being treated unfairly because you are different and being bullied so I figured why not compare the two universes? I went along the train of thought that Shrek and Fiona are having the same dream and meet each other in their subconscious to kind of set up what will happen later on in the story.. I own no Seussical or Shrek characters.  
I was recently cast in a community production of Shrek The Musical as a villager and a Skelton and a character development fanfiction is in the works. In the mean time enjoy this. 

 

Fiona was lonely in the tower. There was no denying that at all. She wasn’t sure why her parents had decided to lock her away but she was very annoyed because at seven years old she felt she should be social with other children her age and not locked away in solitary confinement waiting to be rescued.

If there’s one thing she loved it was reading. She has many fairytale books and she read one each night before going to bed. To her fantasy was much better than reality and the fact that she was so lonely.

One day she came across a book she’d never seen before. It was called Horton Hears A Who by Dr. Seuss. ‘This is interesting, Mother and Father never told me about this book before.’ She picked it up curiously and started to read it. ‘ Gee, I feel bad for Horton and certainly can relate to how he feels.’ She thought.  
That night her subconscious transported her to the world of Dr. Seuss where she suddenly found herself in a colorful jungle as opposed to trapped inside the castle. It was about 10am.  
“Hi, are you lost?” An unfamiliar voice asked her.  
Fiona nodded. “I think so. This doesn't look at all like where I live.”  
The stranger extended her hand to her. “I’m Gertrude. What’s your name?”  
“I’m Fiona, I come from the Kingdom Of Far Far Away.”  
Gertrude’s eyes grew wide. “We don’t get royalty around here very much at all. It’s nice to meet you.”  
“You too. What do you call this place anyway?”  
“Nool. It’s a nice place to live. I can show you around if you want.”  
Fiona smiled. “That’s so nice of you. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. I’ll introduce you to Horton and everyone else.”  
Fiona’s eyes grew wide with shock. “You mean Horton is real? I just read a book about how he talks to people on a clover.”  
Gertrude rolled her eyes. “That’s been causing the most ridiculous ruckus around here. Poor Horton!”  
“So the people on the clover are real?”  
Gertrude nodded. “Yes, they are. No one else in this jungle wants to believe it. They all think he’s crazy. I so want to prove everyone else wrong.”  
“Can’t you help Horton?”  
“That would be easy to do but have the time I am not even sure he notices me. I’m trying to change that.”  
“Really, how?”  
“Well look at my tail if you don’t mind.”  
Fiona did as she was told . “I think it’s lovely.”  
“You don’t think it’s dull?”  
Fiona shook her head. “Of course not. What would make you think that way?”  
Gertrude sighed. ‘I’m not sure. I want my tail to be long and beautiful like Mayzie’s. I’ll be introducing you to her later on.”  
“As long as I am done meeting people by sunset then we’ll be okay.” Fiona said.  
“Why? What happens at sunset?” Gertrude asked.  
“An evil witch cast a spell on me and I turn into something truly awful. I can’t even begin to describe it.”  
“Is that why your parents locked you away in a tower?”  
Fiona shrugged. “That’s one thing I’ll never be sure of but it would certainly be helpful to know.”  
Meanwhile on the other side of the jungle near the watering hole Horton had befriended a young ogre named Shrek.  
“I don’t understand why people have to be so mean Horton. All I want is a few really good friends.” Shrek said.  
Horton nodded his head and sighed. “I know how that feels Shrek.. Especially lately with all this stuff that’s been going on with the clover and the Whos.”  
“You mean there are really people on the clover Horton?”  
Horton nodded. “Yeah, there’s a kid about your age on the clover. His name is Jojo. I’m sure if you met him you two would get along great. What do you think makes you feel so misunderstood?”  
Shrek shrugged. “Ogres have layers, they’re like onions.”  
“What’s that mean?”  
“ I don’t know. I guess I just came up with the phrase. People just need to peel the layers back in order to get know me but they judge me before giving me a chance. I hate it.”  
“Horton, are you here?” Gertrude called.  
“Who’s that calling you?” Shrek asked.  
Horton smiled. “That’s Gertrude. She’s the only person who believes that Whos exist like I do. You’ll really like her a lot.”  
“So you do have a friend then? I thought you said you didn’t have any..” Shrek said,  
Horton smiled. “Gertrude is helping me to prove to the rest of the jungle creatures that the Whos are real. Do you want to help me too?”  
Shrek nodded eagerly. “Definitely! That sounds great!”  
Gertrude and Fiona emerged from between the trees.  
“Horton, I have some one I want you to meet! This is Princess Fiona from Far Far Away. She said she was going to help us prove to the rest of the jungle creatures that the Whos are real!”  
Horton smiled. “I was just talking to Shrek and he said he was going to help us too!”  
Gertrude’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Wonderful. We should get started now so we can get a huge chuck of work done before sunset.”  
Shrek and Horton exchanged a glance. “What happens at sunset?” Horton asked.  
“You don’t want to know. It’s nice to meet you Horton and you too Shrek.” Fiona said.  
Horton extended his hand. “It’s nice to meet you too,Fiona. Come on guys let’s get down to business.”  
Shrek looked at Fiona shyly. “You’re really quite pretty.”  
“Thank you. It’s nice to meet you Shrek.”  
“You too.”

Suddenly the birds chirped and the sun shined brightly through Fiona’s window. She looked at her calendar. She was counting down the days until she would eventually be rescued. Today was Day #23.  
‘Goodbye Shrek, hopefully we’ll see each other in another dream..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own no rights to no characters from Seussical or Shrek. Please let me know what you think of this and if I should tie Gertrude and Horton into my chapter about the wedding somehow.


	5. Poetic Intelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point of view of the moon in the Travel Song Scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is needed as I struggle with developing this character. Thanks so much!

High in the sky   
I am viewed from many windows  
When I come out Fiona goes into hiding  
She does not want people to see what she turns into  
This makes her fell very blue.  
She has never been outside the tower  
This causes her agony  
She wants true love to find her soon  
Because only his kiss will set her free


	6. Who Does She Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My character reaction to Act II Scence 6 Arrival Of Farquaad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boyfriend and I are in Shrek together and he is playing one of Farquaad's guards. I wrote this chapter as I watched him rehearse the Farquaad arrival scene last Wednesday. It was a little hard to right this chapter since I am not in the scene. Let me know what you think please!

Wow! What a highly awkward situation I just experienced. I can definitely sense some chemistry between Shrek and Fiona.. No question about that at all. I think Shrek misunderstood Fiona’s talk with Donkey last night because she definitely loves him but is afraid to show her what that awful spell turns her into. When Lord Farquaad arrived Fiona definitely looked confused. I don’t think she figured out that Farquaad and Shrek made a deal in which her rescue was part of him getting his swamp returned to him.  
“You don’t want to wasted our feelings in the ogre?” Farquaad sneered.  
Shrek had her back turned to Fiona and she looked pained. I could tell she wanted to give him a proper good bye but she changed her mind. I know she is anxious to marry Farquaad before sunset because the spell will turn her into something that doesn’t fit his view about what a perfect princess is.   
This wedding is under false pretenses. Fiona is fully aware that she loves Shrek so why is she finding that so hard to admit?  
I think that something called karma will come back in kick Farquaad in the butt because he’ll realize that no one can fit his view of what he sees as perfect. Just desserts will be served.


	7. Reactions  to A Chatoic  Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions to the wedding scene in Shrek The Musical from the view of a villager and a guard.

Reactions To A Chaotic Wedding  
Multiple Viewpoints Chapter 13

Notes: Hello Friends! I apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. Life gets pretty darn hectic sometimes. This is a reaction to the wedding scene at the end of Shrek. I have decided to break it into two parts. The first reaction is from the viewpoint of the Villager and the 2nd part is from the point of one of Lord Farquaad's guards. Enjoy. Wizard of Oz fanfictions are in the works so stay tuned.

 

Reaction One Villager

The kingdom has been a buzz with the wedding preparations. I can't believe Fiona's big moment where she is going to marry Lord Farquaad will be coming soon. I also can't believe that Shrek and Fiona could never be honest about their feelings for each other. What a mess she finds herself in. I actually feel sort of bad for her in a way. I was breathless when Fiona entered the church in her dress. I had never seen her look so gorgeous. Just as they were about to exchange their vows the doors burst open and who should appear but our valiant heroes Shrek and Donkey! I was so happy to see them to be honest. Though the wedding isn't exactly best place for Shrek to express his feelings for Fiona.. once again AWKWARD. Lord Farquaad was not amused. Five minutes later the Fairytale Creatures entered and demaded their homes back. What a disaster!!   
As the sun began to set Fiona morphed into her other self and again Farquaad was less then impressed. Shrek, on the other hand was surprised and then he asked the question that has been on my mind for the past couple of days. "Why not tell me sooner?"

I could not be happier that Fiona and Shrek will be together. I kind of figured all along they were meant for each other. Fare the well Farquaad.

Reaction Two Guard 

The day Lord Farquaad has been talking about for weeks has finally arrived. In a few short hours our kingdom will have the queen we have waited the longest time for and we'll be rid off all those awful Fairy Tale Creatures. Everything is in order. Everyone is anxious with anticipation to see what Princess Fiona will look like in all her wedding day splendor. She sort of caught his majesty off gaurd when she said she wanted to get married before sunset. He did not question anything about that. Maybe he should have.  
At the moment where vows were about to be exchanged Shrek and Donkey barrelled in to the church unannounced. How very rude of them to come when they were not invited.   
Shrek then had the nerve to tell Fiona he had feelings for her in front of the whole congregation. What a joke! Then, all of a sudden the Fairytale Creatures barged in demanding their homes back. That breached their agreements to remain in the resettlement facility and we braced ourselves to forcibly remove them from the church. At the moment the sun set there was a sudden change as Fiona changed in to another form... the form of an Ogre. His majesty demanded that one of us take her back to the tower to be locked up for the rest of her days. Then after an earsplitting whistle a big figure swooped through the window. "DRAGON!" we all screamed. Suddenly, Lord Farquaad was swallowed whole and chaos ensued. We are now without a leader. Who will rule Duloc now? Surely an ogre knows nothing about running a castle! None of us really know what to expect with this sudden change in plans. All that money wasted on the decorations and the wedding band. Phooey! I hope Shrek and Fiona will find some way to pay for it.


	8. Instant Regret   (Shrek   Alternate Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate version of the wedding scene in Shrek that I wrote. Please let me know what you think.

Instant Regret  
A Shrek Fan Fiction

Notes: I recently finished a community production of Shrek The Musical in which I played a villager, a skeleton and a moon in the Travel Song scene. As I watched The Arrival Of Farquaad scene I thought of an alternative version of the wedding scene. Shrek and Donkey do not crash the wedding but the Fairytale Creatures still do, I would like to thank my co-stars for their suggestions for this story.. they were quite useful. Please enjoy this and let me know what you think of it. I own rights to no characters from Shrek or any quoted lines from the script though I have reworked some dialouge just a little.

Fiona had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she departed on horseback for Farquaad's castle. She hadn't had any idea she would develop feelings for Shrek and instantly felt guilty about not being honest with him about her feelings for him and also her curse. How would Farquaad react when he saw the real reason why she wanted to get married before sunset? That was what she feared the most. Shrek would have understood. 

Meanwhile at Fiona's tower the knights were celebrating the fact that the Dragon and Donkey had become a couple.. they were however not expecting King Harold and Queen Lillian to drop by.

"Hello, gentlemen.. what's gone on here? Where is the Dragon? How is Fiona?" King Harrold asked.

"The princess has been rescued your highness and the Dragon has fallen in love." One of the knights Amadeo said.  
"Is that so?" Queen Lillian asked  
Another knight named Giancarlo grinned. "Lord Farquaad sent an ogre named Shrek and his donkey friend to rescue her. You missed a heck of fight between Dragon and Shrek."  
"Is Lord Farquaad aware of the curse?" King Harrold asked.  
A third night named Gwen shook her head. "I doubt it sir. I don't think Shrek and Donkey are aware of it either. She's pretty sensitive about sharing that information."  
King Harrold and Queen Lillian exchanged a worried glance. "How far is Duloc from here?" Queen Lillian asked.  
"A day's walk and Fiona is getting married today before sunset... there's no way you'll make the wedding." Giancarlo said.  
"Well do you know where Donkey and Dragon went off to?" Queen Lillian asked.  
" They all went back to Shrek's swamp which isn't very far from here..maybe about 10 minutes." Amadeo replied.  
"Would you gentleman mind going to get them for us? We'd like to talk to them." Queen Lillian asked.  
Amadeo nodded. "Of course your highness. "  
15 minutes later the two knights returned with the Dragon and Donkey in tow.  
"Dragon, we are very worried about Fiona ." Queen Lillian said.  
Dragon nodded. "Donkey noticed that Fiona looked unhappy as she was departing for the castle on the horse."  
Donkey shook his head. "Not unhappy just anxious. Farquaad doesn't know about the curse which is why I think she wants to rush the wedding."  
"Do you know about the curse Donkey?" King Harold asked.  
Donkey nodded. "Yes, sir. She told me everything last night. I wish she had told Shrek but she didn't.. maybe if she did then she would have never left."  
Queen Lillian massaged her temples. "This is a complete disaster."  
"Can I help your highnesses?" Dragon asked.  
"I'm not sure you can get us to the castle before the wedding." King Harrold said.  
"I can go check on her for you and be back in a quick a turn around as possible."  
Queen Lillian smiled "That would be wonderful. Thank you Dragon."  
"It's my pleasure." With that Dragon flew off to Duloc.

Fiona quietly sat in her room at the castle thinking about all that had happened. She was anxious about the wedding and just wanted to get it over with. She was uneasy about Farquaad finding out what she looked like at night. She knew he wanted everything about the wedding to be perfect.. and when she was an ogre she was far from perfect and she knew he wouldn't be pleased.  
There was a knock at her door.   
"Yes?"  
"Three of Lord Farquaad's guards Ansley, Gabrielle and Grace entered the room. "Princess, we've come to get you ready for the wedding. " One of the guards named Ansley said.

Fiona sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with. It's 2:00 O'Clock now The sun will set at 6."  
"Why are you so anxious to get married before the sun sets anyway?" another guard named Gabrielle said.  
"Something that would turn this kingdom on its head that I'd rather not talk about." Fiona whispered.  
"As you wish." Gabrielle responded.  
Suddenly a rather large figure came into view through the window.  
"What on earth is that?" the third guard named Grace asked.  
"Dragon!" Ansley shrieked/  
Fiona felt herself began to relax a little bit. Perhaps the Dragon had a message for her from Shrek.   
"Could you ladies excuse Fiona and I for a moment please?" the Dragon asked  
The three guards nodded in fear and exited the room.  
As the door closed behind the guards Fiona looked at the Dragon anxiously. "Has Shrek said anything to you Dragon? He looked very upset with me."  
Dragon nodded. "Shrek has feelings for you Fiona and he was afraid to confess them to you. I spoke to your parents too."   
Fiona's eyes grew wide. "My parents? I had no idea they were even in town. Are they coming to the wedding?"  
Dragon shook her head. "They only just found out about it. They're very worried about you my dear."  
Fiona let out a sigh and then burst into tears.  
"This is such a huge mess Dragon. I shouldn't be with Farquaad. I should be with Shrek. I wish I had told him about the curse like I told Donkey but I was afraid about how he'd react."  
"I would assume you're afraid for Farquaad to find out too." Dragon said.  
" Yes, very afraid. What if he locks me back up in the tower when he sees what this spell does to me?"  
Dragon sighed. "Do you want me to try to talk to Shrek to see if he will come?"  
Fiona shook her head. "No, that's all right. I doubt he'll come. If he really loved me he would have been more open with me in the first place. He seemed to only be concerned about getting his swamp back." In the back of her mind Fiona was secretly hoping that Shrek would come and rescue her from the mess that she found herself in.   
"Your parents love you Fiona and they want you to be happy."  
"Can you tell them I love them too?"  
Dragon smiled. "Of course. I'll let you finish getting ready for the wedding now."  
With that Dragon flew away and there was a tentative knock on the door.  
"Princess, is it safe to come back in?" Ansley asked  
"Yes. The Dragon is gone now."  
And the wedding preparations continued as if nothing unusual has occurred.

When Dragon arrived back at the tower Shrek was there with Donkey.  
"What did Fiona say Dragon?" Did you tell her what I told you?"  
Dragon nodded. "Yes, I did. I think deep down she knows she wants to be with you."  
"Does she want me at the wedding?"  
"I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to go. Lord Farquaad won't be happy for guests to show up uninvited. He also doesn't seem to like you very much." Dragon replied.  
"That's for darn sure." Shrek muttered.   
"How is she Dragon?" Queen Lillian asked  
Dragon regarded the Queen and King sadly. "She sends her love to you both and wishes you could be at the wedding. She looked absolutely horrible. She is very anxious and unhappy."  
"Is it too late for you to take us there?" King Harold asked.   
"The sun is setting at 6.. which means the wedding would be starting in the next hour or so." Giancarlo said.  
Dragon relented. "As I just told Shrek Lord Farquaad won't appreciate uninvited guests but I know how much the two of you would like to see her."  
"We could always go tomorrow so we don't interrupt the ceremony. I would like to meet Lord Farquaad." King Harrold said,  
"We could go first thing in the morning." Dragon said.

Meanwhile back at Lord Farquaad's castle the wedding went on as planned. As Fiona reached the alter she looked back hoping Shrek would burst through the doors to come save her but sighed when she realized that wouldn't happen.  
As soon as the vows were said there was a rusting in the background and suddenly the Fairytale Creatures burst through the door of the chapel.  
Lord Farquaad let out an agitated sigh. "What could those freaks possibly want?"   
Pinocchio looked Lord Farquaad straight in the eye.  
"We refuse to take your abuse anymore Farquaad." He said  
"We want our homes back too." Mama Bear said.  
"You freaks are extremely rude to interrupt our wedding." Lord Farquaad sneered. "Fiona, darling come along."  
Fiona's heart was breaking as she realized Shrek likely would not be entering the room to rescue her.  
"You know it takes one to know one." Pinnochio said.  
"Shut up would you! Let this ceremony go on as it should." Lord Farquaad was about to lose his temper.  
Suddenly Grumpy entered with the dwarves and Snow White.  
"Daddy? What are you doing here?"  
"You wouldn't expect me to miss my own son's wedding would you though I guess my invitation was lost in the mail."  
"Not after you abandoned me in the woods."  
"You were 28 years old and living in my basement."  
"Well, now as you can see I have a big castle. and lots of money. You still work in a mine."  
"He's a freak just like all of us." Baby Bear piped up.  
Farquaad's cheeks flamed. "Guards take these freaks to the dungeon and get them out of my sight. I refuse to believe that I am like them."  
Pinnochio, Gingy, The Fairy Godmother and the 3 Little Pigs stayed right where they were.  
"We're not going anywhere." Gingy said.  
"Yeah, we refuse to be bullied anymore." The Three Little pigs chorused  
"No, you cannot stay. I refuse to let you." Farquaad roared  
"Fiona is not happy here" The Fairy Godmother said.  
"What? You know nothing. Guards take them away." Farquaad demanded.  
Fiona looked anxiously out the window... she just wanted this to be over.. but she knew that Fairy Godmother was right that she was unhappy.  
"The sun is setting a little earlier tonight you know.. no one knows the reason.. Pinocchio said.  
Do you Lord Farquaad take Princess Fiona to be your bride?" The Bishop asked  
"I do."  
And do you Princess Fiona take Lord Farquaad to be your groom?"  
Fiona inhaled deeply and looked at the window as the sun began to set.  
"I can't!" and with that she fled from the church back to her changing quarters.

Lord Farquaad was left at the alter in total shock.

When Fiona reached her room she slammed the door, threw herself on her bed and burst into tears. She knew that she could not bring herself to kiss Lord Farquaad because his kiss would not break the spell.  
There was a teantive knock on the door. "Princess Fiona, are you alright?"  
"Who is it?"  
"It's The Fairy Godmother."  
Fiona rose from her bed curiously. 'What could she possibly want?' She thought to herself.  
Once Fiona let the Fairy Godmother into the room she pointed to a chair. "Have a seat." she said.  
"Gladly." Once the Fairy Godmother sat down she looked at Fiona. "Are you alright? She repeated.  
Fiona shook her head." No, I'm not. I just realized I can't marry Lord Farquaad."  
"Your heart belongs to someone else then?"  
Fiona sighed. "Yes, it's very complicated. I think I have fallen in love with the ogre named Shrek."  
"Something else is bothering you too. I can tell."  
"I really didn't like how he mean to the Fairytale Creatures. Wait, how did you get away from the guards? Aren't you afraid that they'll find you here."  
The Fairy Godmother shook her head. "Nope. They don't scare me. They're just bullies just like Farquaad."  
" A witch cast a spell on me when I was young. That's why I had to leave the wedding. I don't want Farquaad to see what I turn into."  
"What would that be?"   
"An ogre like Shrek."  
"You know deep down that this will cause an uproar in Lord Farquaad's kingdom."  
Fiona nodded." Yes, he seems to want everything to be prefect. Because of this spell and what it causes me to look like I am not perfect."  
"Nobody really is. It is my belief that point of view seems to muddle people's thinking."  
"Especially Lord Farquaad's" Fiona whispered.  
"Are you going to be alright?" The Fairy Godmother asked.  
"I think I honestly need to be left alone." Fiona whispered  
The Fairy Godmother stood up. "I'll get going then."  
After the Fairy Godmother left the room Fiona fell asleep. She wished she could sleep forever or go find Shrek and be with him. Either situation would work well for her at this moment.  
The next morning there was tap on her door at 9:00.  
"Princess Fiona, your parents have arrived with the Dragon. They want to talk to you." she heard the voice of one of the guards through the door.  
"I'll be down in a minute."  
"They'll be out on the terrace."  
Fiona knew she had to face the music sooner or later. Now was probably a good a time as any. "Okay."  
When Fiona got to the terrace. Lord Farquaad sneered at her. "Good morning darling. I take it you slept well. Your parents have arrived."  
Queen Lillian hugged her daughter tightly. " Sweetheart, we've been so worried about you. What happened at the wedding yesterday? Farquaad was telling us it seems you might have gotten cold feet."  
"I guess you could say that." Fiona whispered.  
"I'll have you know I paid a lot of money for that band to come play."  
"Money doesn't buy love." Fiona retorted.  
"What did you just say?" Farquaad's eyes had a fire in them Fiona had never seen."  
"I said money doesn't buy love."   
"Don't you want to be the queen of Duloc?"  
Fiona sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure I do after the way I saw you be so rude to those Fairytale Creatures."  
"You're going to stick up for those freaks? I won't have it Fiona."  
King Harold stood between his daughter and Lord Farquaad. "Listen, I think you two just need to take a breather for a second. Last night was a rough night for both of you."  
"Lord Farquaad, I think maybe it might be good for you know why we had Fiona locked up in that tower all those years. It may help you understand why she left the wedding in such a rush yesterday."  
"She could tell me herself. She should be old enough to speak for herself and not have her parents vouch for her." Farquaad sneered.  
"I'm afraid it's a rather sensitive subject for her to talk about. I think she's been rather afraid to tell you. Especially after how I've heard from Shrek about how you were rude to him. He told us the story about your first meeting when you gave him the task of rescuing Fiona." King Harrold said.  
"Isn't that right dear?" Queen Lillian asked her daughter.  
All Fiona could do was nod.  
"Does this reason for having her locked up have anything to do with why we had to make the wedding before sunset?" Farquaad asked.  
King Harrold nodded solemnly. "Yes, it certainly does."  
Lord Farquaad looked on with intrigue. "Go ahead then."  
"Well you see when Fiona was about 2 years old an old witch cast a spell on her.  
"By day one way by night another this shall be the norm when you get true love's first kiss then you'll take love's true form." King Harrold explained  
"That hocus pocus means nothing to me... this marriage to Fiona makes me king.. I'll have her to be mine one way or another."  
"We sent her away because the spell turns her into something absolutely horrid... we knew she would have an unhappy childhood and so forth because of all the teasing she'd endure." Queen Lillian continued the explanation.  
"I would have rather put up with all the teasing then have been lonely in that tower for so long." Fiona glared at her parents angrily.  
"We regret our choice now." her mother whispered.  
"What exactly does the spell turn her into?" Farquaad asked.  
"An ogre.. just like Shrek." King Harrold said.  
Lord Farquaad's checks turned red with rage.  
"I won't have a monster as my wife. That's preposterous." he hollered.  
"I knew you'd have this kind of reaction. That's the reason I can't marry you. If you can't accept me for who I am then I can't stay here." Fiona looked at the ground ashamed.  
"Fiona is not happy here my lord. If she becomes your queen she will be miserable the rest of her life.. she's been miserable since we locked her away in that tower and we don't want her to die unhappy." King Harrold said.  
"Shrek on the other hand...loves her very much." Queen Lillian said.  
Fiona looked at her mother hopefully. "He told you that Mother?"  
Queen Lillian nodded. "Yes. Dragon was telling us you have the same feelings for him."  
Fiona's heart beat steady and fast against her ribcage. "I do. Shrek and I have a lot in common. I don't think I would be happy at all if I stayed here."  
"Fiona darling, I think we should leave. We seem to have worn our welcome out." King Harrold said.  
"That certainly seems to be the case. Good Day Lord Farquaad." Queen Lillian said.  
Fiona locked eyes with Farquaad and sent him a stony glance.  
"I hope you're happy with yourself and your perfect kingdom. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I married someone who is so self-centered and unwilling to be accepting of other people's differences. I think this kingdom will never get a queen. Goodbye Lord Farquaad."

And with that the king queen and princess hopped on the dragon's back and flew away. Fiona leaned her head on her mother's shoulder.   
"I love you and Father very much Mother." Fiona whispered.  
"We love you too darling. We always will. We are so happy that you've found someone like Shrek."  
Fiona smiled. "So am I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTA Play Cast Member Character Reference Guide:  
> In Order of Appearance  
> Knights   
>  Amadeo Patrick McCarty   
> Giancarla Robyn Holley   
> Gwen Ashley Mello  
> King Harrold Russ Arrowsmith   
> Queen Lillian Michelle Emmond  
> Dragon Laura Millar
> 
> Fiona Jenn Erdody  
> Guards  
> Ansley Libby St. Jean (Also Mama Bear)   
> Gabrielle Jonatha McCarty  
> Grace Sonya Walcott
> 
> Lord Farquaad Eric Skoglund  
> Bishop Rich Sparks   
> FTC (who have speaking lines in this story)   
> Pinocchio Elliot Owens  
> 3 Little Pigs Isobel Walton, Naomi Cohen, Emily Major  
> Fairy Godmother Karin Harvey Olsen   
> Grumpy Karen Blood 
> 
> I do not own any rights to any characters from Shrek. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
